Defibrillator
The Defibrillator is a small weapon and a healing device that can be utilized to revive fallen teammates on the battlefield. The Defibrillator can also be used to heal the player that wields it, as they may go into a dying state in hard mode or multiplayer. The base damage of the Defibrillator is 10HP. The Defibrillator can only revive allies to the player who carries it, and it can only heal the bodies if they are intact, or without limb-loss. This weapon is fairly common amongst the allies in the Campaign and other single player maps. In multiplayer approved matches, defibrillators are almost always present, as healing fallen allies is an important aspect of the game. Defibrillators can also be used as melee weapons, as they can drain health and make enemies go into dying states, but the amount of damage is very low. Defibrillators are over all, not very effective weapons, but important healing tools. Location The defibrillator can be brought from the Equipment Shop for $500 credits, or it can be found in certain levels which have allies. However, it cannot be upgraded in the campaign although it costs $0 credits in the shop. This gun can be upgraded in custom maps via the Map Editor. You can kill ennemis with that and also revive ally. Tips Use the defibrillator on downed teammates while you can! Not only it helps them, it brings manpower to the entire team, especially on Co-op team deathmatches! Be sure to revive any newcomers in Cooperative rounds, as they will come to the battlefield dead, and do so before your enemies can break their bodies! Don't bother reviving anyone without a head or torso. Without their head or torso allies cannot be revived. The defibrillator used to be in slot 6, so you couldn't have a defibrillator and a Grenade Launcher. Due to the new update, however, a player may hold both of these weapons, as the Grenade Launcher is now moved to slot 5. Use this convenience to your advantage. The grenade launcher is a good weapon for hitting enemies in hard-to-reach places, and makes a good combo with a healing weapon. Also, after healing a teammate, take damage for the teammate, if possible, until he regains full health. Sometimes, you have to clear away enemies to heal a teammate or they'll be mutilated by your weapon(s) or the weapon(s) of the enemy(s). On certain maps, if you heal a dead teammate and they start without a gun and could not find one, if you have two weapons or more, give them one or more for firepower. Trivia *Civil Security, and the Usurpian enemies can use the defibrillator. As part of the Version 1.17, enemies can now use defibrillators. The Marine, Proxy, and Noir Lime will use the defibrillator on downed teammates. Even on level 40 a Falkok is able to heal his/its mates. *You can hurt enemies with this by using it on them. *You can give enemies an electric shock if their health is low and will instantly make them into a dying state if their health is 100 (Only in multiplayer). *Also called the ''weaklings gun. '' *If someone has lost their legs they will die without the use of a defibrillator. If they are revived then they have to use the defibrillator regularly to stay alive. *If using a defibrillator on an ally without a head or torso then their body will move slightly from the electric shock. *This weapon can be useful against Corvettes since hitting the back of the vehicle with this weapon will make it's operator slowly die, which destroys the corvette. *Since the update, the defibrillator can keep someone alive without legs and raise their health up to 100 instead of 10. *This may be an evolved version of the electro-shock. *An update to the game in September of 2012 now shows a red cross above teammates who can be revived with a defibrillator. This update also allows enemies and teammates in custom maps to utilize the defibrillator. *There's another type of defibrillator, called the defecator. The effects are the same, allowing the defecator to heal or let enemy change into dying state (if life is 200 or below). Category:Weapons Category:Hero Category:Slot 6 Category:Meelee weaponry Category:Marine Category:Campaign Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Proxy